


A Little on the Light Side

by Colourful_skies



Series: Rockbell Lighting 'verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Edward Elric Swears, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ill-Fated Metaphors, M/M, Ranting but Happy Ed, Reflection, Roy Mustang is Extra, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_skies/pseuds/Colourful_skies
Summary: One-shot in my “Ed designs lighting” AU. Ed needs Roy’s “before and after” photos to market his new lamps, but apparently these two can’t email each other without sap. Or obnoxiously sweet maple syrup (looking at you, Elric).“Eff that. You’re, like, my pancakes. You make life make sense. We fit together. We take on breakfast and win.”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Rockbell Lighting 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	A Little on the Light Side

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a one-shot to go with my first fic, “The Coziest of Lights” (~15k). That one covered Roy’s journey to find “hygge” in his life, and now we’ve got the aftermath, text- and email-style. Context is useful but not needed. If you’re curious, I’d suggest reading the other first.
> 
> RoyEd Week Prompt: “modern AU”. This one is rated T for swearing because, well, Edward. My first couple prompt fics are a bit short, but they will get longer.
> 
> In this AU, Ed is a 23-year-old aspiring lamp designer and Roy is a 31-year-old manager whose DIYs turned into ILYs. (I’ll see myself out.)

Ed: my lamp collection’s goin live next week! yeee

Ed: everyone’s gonna have elric lamps! I see it now. my name in shining lights

Ed: haha

Roy: Well-deserved, love. The new collection is radiant

Roy: *party hat*

Roy: *partyhat*

Ed: omg, you really are old

Roy: >:-(

Roy: What I lack in youth I make up for in height.

Ed: bastard.

Roy: But seriously. I’m proud of you.

Ed: :)

Ed: Thanks <3

Ed: oh, btw Winry wants me to send a couple before and afters to help w marketing

Ed: can we show your place, with a little blurb?

Ed: you’re my fave client and all

Roy: Hmm

Roy: It /would/ be a shame to let my excessive number of lamps go to waste…

Roy: Lol, of course that’s fine. I’ll send something over by tonight.

Ed: you’re the best xoxox

Roy: ;) ttyl

* * *

To: elric@rockbell-lighting.com

From: roy@mustang.com

Subject: Before & After

Dearest Edward,

Here are the pictures you asked for! It’s hard to believe they were taken a year apart. I’ve included a suggested caption for Winry and some bonus commentary just for you. You are many things, but never boring.

We set our scene with a tragic “before”:

_< Alt Image Text: This generic, cluttered living room is dimly lit with two budget lamps that have seen better days. Despite the clutter, the room feels vacant and impersonal. Who would want to drink tea there?>_

Honestly, Ed, it’s a miracle I have any before pictures. Luckily for Rockbell’s marketing, I do. This room was so dreary that I hardly remembered it existed. The yawning void of two to five years ago? Those days linger in my memory as a blur of ennui and staggering amounts of work. That was before the corrupt management was exposed, too. Yikes.

I thought I was so smart, climbing the corporate ladder right into the sun. Icarus and I could have been the poster boys for burnout. Honestly, Ed, I don’t think I would’ve found the courage to start my own firm without you. Anyway, this photo mostly reminds me of darker times. I meant that seriously, but also, _darker_ times before I bought your lights, get it? Shame on me. Moving on...

Here is the stunning “after”:

< _Alt Image Text: The same room appears crisp and clean, adorned with soft fabrics and natural accents. The star of the show is a pair of intricate, hand-carved lamps. Roy’s personal favourite is engraved with small flames. The overall image appears homey and wonderfully cozy. A blond-haired young man graces the couch, nose deep in a book. >_

If Winry needs any key words to promote you, I’ve got a few: Creative. Fiery. Risk-taking. “I appreciate the incredible craftsmanship of Elric lamps and the way they’ve brightened my space.”

Between you and me, your presence in my life has been the brightest light of all.

I’d better stop there before I give you cavities. Hopefully the promo-related piece is useful to you. I’m just finishing up at the office; I’ll pull together some stew when I get home. This week deserves some celebration… Big mood. (Did I use it right??)

All my love,

Roy

* * *

From: elric@rockbell-lighting.com

To: roy@mustang.com

Subject: why thank you

Thanks Roy! Xx

Holy Xerxes. I don’t get sentimental much, but these days you’ve turned me into a fucking sap. Don’t get me wrong, though. It’s nice. Sap suits me fine, though maple syrup is prob my true calling – it’s, like, obnoxiously sweet liquid gold. It improves everything (obviously). At the same time, though, most people kinda back off. You’re done eating your pancakes, yay, but somehow your hands are all sticky and you’re like “Ugh! Fuck this, I shoulda remembered syrup messes up everything it touches.” Right? Or is that just me?

But _you_ let me stick around. You were like, “Actually, the mess is worth it. You’re an important ingredient in my life. Bring on the disaster.” Or some fancy prose shit that’s not so tied to this syrup metaphor. You know what I mean. You’re like… my pancakes. You make life make sense. We fit together. We take on breakfast and win.

Ling’s been saying he’s not surprised by my new release and good buzz, yadda yadda. That I have talent and you’d have to be blind to miss it. Bullshit. I worked my ass off to get good, but you were the first person who truly _saw_ me. And you bring this inner fire to everything you do... it inspires me.

The new room looks fab. Major glow-up. I stand by that everyone should buy an Elric lamp! Model not included. Sexy photographer not included.

All that to say: thanks for lettin’ me be your precious disaster. You are my favourite person, period, you bastard. Well, maybe behind Al, idk, but you get the point. My hands are sore from writing you a fuckin’ novella, oh my god, but I hoped it’d make you smile (and maybe get weird looks if you’re still at work).

ed xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxx

(see you tn, ya dork)

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I tweaked the summary quote a little bit, but I tried to retain the spirit of Ed’s voice. Thanks for reading! Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
